A chance to retake him
by Xskom
Summary: Anakin has already been corrupted, and has order the torture of Padmé but who is this young man who saves her, and has a way to bring the real Anakin back. R


Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars, or any of the characters herein except for Ar'leon (pronounced ar-lee-on), they belong to George Lucas, and Lucasfilms LTD.  
  
-~*~-  
  
He had witnessed many things from young Vader. Many things, though none quite as… as… well, he didn't have words to describe this, this horror. It seemed impossible, even for Vader, who had destroyed galaxies at a time. He never would have thought he could be so blind as to murder the one person in the world who he still loved. He never thought that Anakin could possibly succumb Padmé to the room. But this wasn't Anakin. It was Vader. It was Vader who kidnapped his wife in her slumber. It was Vader who brought her to the death star. It was Vader who ordered the death penalty. And it was Vader himself, who would be doing the honors… but not if he had anything to say about it. As the Imperial guard was about to leave the room after announcing the time in which Padmé would be tortured, the young man jumped out of his hiding place on the roof, landed behind the guard, stood up, and promptly snapped his neck. The storm trooper's body landed hard on the ground, with a loud thump. He quickly moved the body from the hall to a closet nearby, and ran into the Senators room. She was shocked to say the least. She thought that they had come already to take her to the torture room, she was about to ask who he was, when her world went black.  
  
When Padmé came too, she was sitting in a large bed in a bedroom, in what appeared to be a ship. She groggily raised herself out of the bed, out the door, and into the cockpit.  
  
"I was afraid that my tazer was on to high. You took your sweet time getting up."  
  
Padmé was in shock. The young man the sat before her had a striking resemblance to…  
  
"Anakin?!"  
  
The man smirked and chuckled, "No. I'm not Anakin. Although I do look like him don't I?" he chuckled again as he read her thoughts, "don't worry, you'll find out who I am soon enough. We just have to reach my planet, then I will explain everything."  
  
In about five minutes, the small ship landed on a strange planet. Wild and exotic, but like a burning volcano at the same time. The ground was very red, and made it look like nothing could ever hope to grow there, but when Padmé looked above her, she saw towering green trees with trunks over four feet in diameter. Her companion moved quickly along the path that lay before them, and before long, they came to a rising city with buildings that resembled those on Naboo. The young man who still seemed to look like Anakin to her stopped and took a deep breath, with a huge smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Ahh, home."  
  
They started to the huge gates that rose before them when a guard came flying down out of the trees, to stand in front of them with… Padmé couldn't believe it! A lightsaber?  
  
"Greetings Sal'rickta. Good to see you again."  
  
"Indeed it is Ar'leon." The tall alien man turned off his blazing orange lightsaber. He looked past the young man, who Padmé now believed to be this Ar'leon they spoke of and looked directly at her. "I see you found the Senator. Good thing too! Yoda was beginning to worry. I'm sure that he'll be happy to see you both."  
  
"Indeed my ex padawan. Indeed."  
  
Sal'rickta said a few words in a language that Padmé didn't understand, then the gates began to open. The alien bowed first to Ar'leon, then to her, and jumped back up into the tree from which he came. Once again the hooded man led the way.  
  
"You know Yoda don't you? From long ago when the Republic still ruled. Well we won't be able to go and see him today. You'll have to stay with me. Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. I can sense that even with what he's become, you still love little Anakin. By the way, incase you haven't figured out yet, my name is Ar'leon. I am prince of this planet, the planet of the remaining Jedi that is. Yoda still rules however." Once again, Padmé was shocked.  
  
"Yoda still lives? I thought he died on Coruscant along with the rest of the Jedi when the Jedi temple was destroyed!"  
  
"No, Yoda and a few others managed to escape. They found this planet that no one knew about, and wasn't charted on any map. They sought out those who were strong with the force, and started to rebuild the order. I was training with Yoda at the time of the attack, and was brought here. Ah," he said as he stood in front of a large palace, "Here we are."  
  
After about a half hour of talking, Ar'leon asked the former queen, former senator if she would like some tea, as they still had much to talk about. As he came in with the tea, his red and black eyes gleaming, he smirked.  
  
"You're still wondering how I know Anakin aren't you?" He chuckled. "I knew him from a very long time ago. You see, every generation of Skywalker has twins. Usually one male, one female, although once every five years or so a pair of same sex twins are born."  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question. You had said earlier that you knew Anakin for a very long time, but he's never mentioned you before. How is that so?"  
  
"I wasn't finished. Shmi Skywalker was no different, meaning that Anakin had a twin brother or sister he didn't know. He just happened to be on that fifth year, and he was born with an older brother. So when I said that I had known Anakin for quite a long time, I wasn't lying. And he didn't know me because Shmi couldn't take care of two sons, and sensing there was something special about the older one, quickly sent him to Coruscant and to the Jedi before he was registered as a slave. You see, I have been watching you and Anakin for the past ten years. All the times Anakin could have died, but didn't, I was there. When his mother died and he slaughtered the Tuscan people, I was there. When he married you, I was there, although," he said with a huge grin spreading across his finely tanned skin right up to his black curled hairline it seemed, "I was kind enough not to see the events after the wedding.. though I did hear them. And when Anakin became corrupted, I witnessed that as well. So you see, when all of those things were happening," he raised his tea cup, poised to take a drink, "I did not act. I merely watched. I was merely being a good older brother."  
  
-~*~-  
  
That's it for the first chapter of "A chance to retake him" I hope you enjoyed it, I'm currently working on the second, and it should be done in a matter of time. R&R if you would.  
  
-Xskom 


End file.
